


Three times nines caught feelings and the fourth time that nines fell inlove

by dybsproo



Series: Nines caught feelings to dumbass Gavin [1]
Category: DBH - Fandom, RK900 - Fandom, detroit become human, gavin reed - Fandom, nines - Fandom, reed900 - Fandom
Genre: Dumbass gavin, Dumbass nines, Fluff, Let’s just get through this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dybsproo/pseuds/dybsproo
Summary: Three times Nines analyze what is “feelings”  and the fourth time that nines caught that “feelings”or probably dumbass gavin with his partner in crime nines
Relationships: Gavin Reed - Relationship, Nines - Relationship, RK900 - Relationship, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, reed900 - Relationship
Series: Nines caught feelings to dumbass Gavin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967776
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Three times nines caught feelings and the fourth time that nines fell inlove

The first one: Blue

RK900 were created to destroy deviants and to work with the DPD. He knew that. That was his mission. 

When RK900 goes to the DPD for the first time, he was greeted with nice people, or so he thought, because when he was partnered with Gavin, everything changes.

“Oh for fuck sakes fowler, out of everyone who you can partner me with, it’s with an android?!”

RK900 were standing infront of Fowler and Gavin as they speak, swinging his robotic head from left to right as the other two gentlemen keeps exchanging words.

RK900 was still new, and doesn’t know much to adapt to human interactions. Every word that he heard have been analyzing on his memory or as we know, his data.

“RK900?” RK900 snapped out of his datas as he heard Fowler called him, he shakes his head a bit to analyze the situation now on the outside world. RK900 Tilted his head slightly as he saw Gavin nowhere in the room.

“Gavin left already, you can go now as well.” Fowler said in a neutral voice as RK900 nodded and obediently exits the room.

RK900 looked around the office as he searched for Gavin, His led on his head was blinking blue as he saw Gavin, resting on his chair with his feet up on his desk.

RK900 walked through desk to go to Gavin’s but as he walked, his analyzer brings him to unconcious as he is trying to analyze what’s the blue led thing is and how does it works?

“phvking plastic. Hey tincan”

RK900 snaps out of his thoughts as he saw Gavin, snapping his fingers infront of him. “Yes, Detective Reed?” RK900 asked.

“You are getting in the way of people, fucking sit on a chair or do something” Gavin uttered i his voice with his usual approach, annoyed voice. 

“ugh for fuck sakes” Gavin stood up as RK900 is still not responding, he took his arms as Gavin sitted RK900 on the chair infront of his desk. “What are you a phcking baby?!”

“No.” RK900 said before he continued. “I am an android sent by cyberlife to help detectives and to stop devi—“ 

RK900 was cutted off when Gavin said “It was not a real question but a— ugh nevermind prick, so what are you, like Connor?” Gavin asked as he take a good look at RK900’s build.

“I am more advanced of an android, the creators made me with a build like—“ 

“Enough. Geez, you really answered all of my questions even if its sarcastic, asshole.” Gavin inhaled deeply. “What i meant was, is your name Connor as well? because shit, if hank’s plastic partner is Connor and you are Connor then this will be a big nuissance to all of us.”

“Well—“ RK900 stopped as he analyze what Gavin said. A name? RK900? is that my name?

“RK900....” There was a long pause as RK900 and Gavin look at each other with a question on both of their faces.

“So you don’t have a name except RK900”

“Correct.” 

“Fuck am i supposed to name you or what.” Gavin irritably said as he looked around finding Hank and Connor were looking at them. “The fuck you lookin’ at?!”

“You should give him a name” Hank said calmly yet with a smirk on his face. “Detective Reed, You should give RK900 a name since you are his partner means you are his owner.”

“And i thought this isn’t a owner and pet thing. Tsk” Gavin turned to look at RK900, inspecting him to his head and down to his feet. “I don’t really know what— RK900... 900.... 9...”

“Detective if you are not comfortable you can just call me RK9–“

“Nines”

“What?”

“Nines. That is your name now.” Gavin said quietly as he turn to his computer to do something.

Nonetheless since nines is a more advanced android he can feel Gavin’s pressence. “Nines.” RK900 repeated as he smiled to himself. Notknowing that his LED has become blue.


End file.
